


看不見的尾巴 （十三）

by As_pirin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_pirin/pseuds/As_pirin





	看不見的尾巴 （十三）

坐這麼久，你們都不會暈喔？  
_______________________

 

 

「萬事開頭難啊。」從鏡子裡發現孫勝完背上或深或淺的抓痕，裴柱現一時分神，想起朴秀榮在攻略奇異果時說過的話。

一覺睡醒後，裴柱現隨便套了一件從衣櫥找到的大棉T和短褲便到樓下梳洗和準備早點。殊不知昨晚的狼崽似乎把自己當成了早餐，進廚房後一個背後抱，形式上說聲早安，一邊探手關掉爐灶，扳過自己的身體又開始一輪熱吻。被小獸壓在沙發上欺負卻心甘情願的她，不禁鄙視鏡子裡和自己對望的人。

 

裴柱現... 你是有沒有那麼喜歡被她推倒...

 

「現兒，不專心喔。」孫勝完在誘人的鎖骨上頗用力地留下齒痕，女人發出了可愛的嚶嚀。

 

「現啊，叫我...」  
「勝完...啊嗯...」

 

在床事這一領域裡，孫勝完和裴柱現之間的契合程度好比兩塊完美吻合的拼圖。一想到對外永遠是不食人間煙火模式的女友，在自己面前毫無保留地索求親密的接觸，孫勝完便覺得自己前世肯定是諾貝爾級數的人民英雄。流連忘返於身心的無限幸福時，小壽星終於想起一件很重要的事。

 

「歐尼，你不是說買了蛋糕嗎，那吃好了先回你家？」咬著烤得剛剛好的吐司，孫勝完提議。

「...現在？！」裴柱現捧著熱茶，驚慌的語氣令確實想吃蛋糕的壽星有點不解。

「一定要現在吃嗎...？」

 

正當孫勝完一語不發研究著大床上的迷之小藥瓶、領帶和手銬時，裴柱現差點羞恥到就算只有站票也要跑回大邱的地步。兩人的臉頰耳朵至脖子，都以肉眼不見的速度紅起來。

「...朴秀榮說...你肯定會喜歡她精心準備的生日禮物...」

小壽星完全能夠想像出那位小姐一副看戲的表情，用惡趣味的語氣對自己祝賀的模樣。看見身旁某隻小兔子準備收起那高級雙人幸福禮盒時，孫勝完馬上制止了對方。

「歐尼！」  
「...都買了...不試試看嗎...？」  
「勝完...都不累嗎？」  
「嗯～不太累。」

 

 

可是我累...

 

 

趁裴柱現還在洗澡的時候，孫勝完拿起了小藥瓶，把裡面的膠囊倒進手裡。一向實事求是的她，壓根兒沒想過二十五歲的第一天即將迎來什麼偉大的科研成果。她不加思索，把藥丸送進胃裡。 才不消一會兒，孫勝完便察覺到從下腹處開始擴散的潮熱...

 

？！我是不是搞錯了什麼？！

 

 

 

「嗯哈...」

此時的孫勝完正以分腿跪坐的姿勢跨在裴柱現身上，任由對方的舌尖輕輕滑過乳首，再而施力一咬。藥物反應下的身體格外的敏感，女孩根本抵受不住這樣的刺激，呻吟裡帶著嗚咽。她想要用眼神求饒，雙目卻被領帶蒙蔽了視線，她想要擁抱對方，雙手卻被手銬牢牢限制了活動。

「小完啊，就這樣喜歡嗎？」女孩知道那人肯定掛起了魅惑的笑容。

「姐姐...」「嗯啊...」

 

裴柱現從來沒有聽過孫勝完奶成這樣的聲線。她有點慶幸對方是打從心底不喜歡撒嬌，不然自己以後要對付的可不只戲裡的那幾個小混混。

仔細鑑賞自己在那雪白無瑕的肌膚上留下的傑作，她還沒有滿足。於是她解開女孩腕上的鐵銬，抓住女孩的纖纖玉手，帶領對方從花園裡採蜜，再放進那總是微翹著的嘴巴裡。她先是靜觀女孩受情慾驅使而忘情地含舔著自身的甘甜，再把女孩的手指收回嘴裡吸吮，過程中還故意弄出聲音來。裴柱現完全沒有打算就此放過對方，手還使壞地在耻骨處徘徊，輕撫，卻始終不觸碰那神秘的地帶。

「哈啊...」女孩倒抽一口氣，搭在裴柱現肩膀上的左手不自覺地用力抱緊對方。

「姐姐...要...」

「嗯？小完要什麼？」

「..姐姐...求求你...」肉體的空虛已經完全壓制了孫勝完的理智和自尊。

「小完不說清楚，姐姐可聽不懂。」

「嗚...小完想要...想要姐姐在—」

「啊...」那人又轉移陣地，開始揉捏她的渾圓。

「...在小完的身體裡...」

 

裴柱現滿意地一吻，探入手指，女孩的身軀微微顫抖，雙腿夾緊，仰起頭，咽下那快要流出來的津液。她溫柔地輕撫著女孩嘗試合攏的大腿，安慰般讓她放鬆。遲遲等不到自己下一步的動作，女孩既焦急又痛苦地想要望向自己。那欲求不滿的樣子，卻令裴柱現更加興奮。她伸手鬆去蒙在女孩眼前的領帶...

 

 

「小完是乖孩子的話，自己動。」  
孫勝完睜開眼，只看見那人像念咒般對自己說。

 

 

孫勝完覺得自己快要瘋掉了。她的靈魂叫囂著裴柱現的名字，彷彿世間的一切都黯淡無光，唯有那人的到臨才能照亮自己的生命；混沌的腦袋無法思考什麼羞恥不羞恥的事，只剩下裴柱現呼喚著自己的身影； 渴望著被征服的肉體不受控制地肆意律動，想要和裴柱現更深切地結合。假如自己終會徹底崩壞，她只懇求裴柱現會是最後親手毀滅自己的那人。

 

「小完舒服嗎？」

「哈啊...舒服...」「姐姐...好滿...」

「喜歡自己動嗎？」

「...」女孩咬著唇，身下的快感令她難以分神回應。

「嗯？」

「...喜歡...小完最喜歡...自己動了...」

 

女孩賣力地扭動著下腰，撐在對方肩膀上的手也因為施力過度，把人推倒在柔軟的床鋪上。房間充斥著床架和牆壁的碰撞聲、女孩惹人犯罪的叫聲和腿間發出那令人臉紅的水聲。

 

「真可愛呢...」「小完舒服的樣子。」

 

裴柱現並不介意女孩有點粗暴地壓著自己，她又伸手揉捏女孩胸前的渾圓。

「啊...姐姐—」覆疊在裴柱現的手上模仿對方的節奏，只要是屬於裴柱現的熾熱，她都想要引火自焚。

「不夠...小完還要更多...」

「姐姐更多...到裡面...」

 

這一切已經無法滿足女孩不可收拾的，對戀人的貪婪。

 

「真是誠實的乖孩子。」

 

裴柱現深知這樣的自己有多惡劣，但孫勝完如此迫切地索求著自己的神情，是她不能也不想戒掉的毒藥。遊戲到了這個地步，裴柱現再也沒辦法隔岸觀火。她扶住女孩的腰，用力壓在自己的手上，裡面的兩指往前壁彎曲，按壓那粗糙的突起處，逐漸地增加力道。

 

「哼啊...姐姐...裡面好舒服...」

「姐姐...」「哈...給我...」

「這裡？」

「啊啊—」

 

靜候時機一到，裴柱現的另一隻手亦貼上灼熱，狠狠地高速磨蹭挺立的花核。

 

「柱現姐姐...啊啊—」

「...不行了...小完會壞掉嗚嗚...」

「嗯啊啊啊！」

 

在花核和甬道被同時侵襲之際，孫勝完的身體到達了極限，換來的是一種前所未有的快感。一股暖流傳遍孫勝完的全身上下，肉壁隨即緊緊收縮，將裡面的手指擠了出來，愛液如噴泉般沾濕了裴柱現的馬甲線。承受不住洶湧而至的快感，孫勝完的身體仍然間歇地痙攣著，不時流出更多的液體。因為呻吟不斷，損壞的喉嚨只能發出微弱的嘶啞。本來還在裴柱現的身上亂抓的手停止了動作，經已虛脫的她無力地倒在裴柱現的懷裡。孫勝完的眼角因為過於劇烈的刺激流下了生理淚水，沿著好看的線條滴落，滾燙著裴柱現的胸口。

「...柱現姐姐...我...」

孫勝完試著維持意識，但捲席而來的倦意使她連開口講話也變得非常艱難。

裴柱現伸手擦拭那濕潤的眼角，沿著淚痕親吻她最心愛的臉龐。梳著孫勝完的栗髮，輕拍那光滑的背。等她熟睡後，裴柱現輕輕抽身到浴室，小心翼翼地為戀人清潔，才拉過被子蓋在兩人身上。從背後環住那比自己還要嬌水的身軀，她穿過指縫，扣住女孩的手，用最深情的語氣說。

 

「小完啊，我也愛你。」「很愛很愛。」

 

—————————————

姐就是姐，懂的就是比較多。


End file.
